bikinirangerscelebrityfandomcom-20200214-history
Sledgehammer
Sledgehammer is an alien bounty hunter who comes into conflict with the Rangers due to his obsession to acquire the Fusion Energems. Despite being defeated, he is hinted to return and once more battle the Dino Fusion Rangers. With Eva Karera out of his way and, allied with Syndicate, he only faces Lord Priest's opposition amongst the villains. Character History Since prehistoric times, Sledgehammer collected asteroids, rare items, and outlaws as both a hobby and a way of life, gathering handsome sums measured in thousands of "Space Bullion" per conquest. He traveled through space onboard his own personal ship with his bride Miss Kandi, his second-in-command Dodge Lion, his mechanic Wrench-Man, and his Vivix and Spikeball crew. During his personal search for the Fusion Energems, he came to know that all ten of them were in the possession of Keeper. He then chased Keeper Brazil through space, hot on his trail all the way to Earth, and sent Dodge Lion to fetch the Fusion Energems when Miss Kandi managed to make him crash land by shotting his craft down with his ship's lasers. However, when Dodge Lion returns with their case, they are surprised to find a bomb instead. The bomb throws their ship off-course and releases all his collected asteroids, previously trapped in the ship's electro-net, off to Earth, destroying almost all life on the planet, causing the dinosaurs' extinction, and the Fusion Energems to become seemingly lost. Personality *Though an easily-angered individual, Sledgehammer bears multiple layers to his personality like every being in existence. If anything, the fact that he's easily-angered is one of his greatest flaws to the point it could impede his ability to cooperate with allies and enemies alike. Typically, it wouldn't seem this way, but he values the opinions of his generals. As a means to cope with his anger, he threatens punishment to his generals for the sake of amusement, although he won't hesitate to use true discipline if deemed necessary. While Dodge Lion and Wrench-Man are the most trusted generals, there is only one being he is truly in love with, and that is Miss Kandi. Though not shown often, he is shown to rely on Lucky-Boo as well. There are times in which Sledgehammer suffers from a crisis, something that could lead to tension between the couple: choosing between love and power. Love represents Miss Kandi while power represents the Fusion Energems. In the end, he'd compromise with himself that having both is possible. He is also shown to be willing to trust Eva Karera to lead her crew and be in good, even friendly terms with Syndicate, who became his partner, and initially a stable relationship with his employer, but eventually growing to be completely inimical to The Priest. Power Sledgehammer is equal in power to Syndicate, Eva Karera and The Priest, although with the Dark Energem in The Priest's clutches, Sledgehammer doesn't stand a chance, hence the reason Sledge feared him. Powers and Abilities *'Enhanced Lifespan:' Similar to all aliens, Sledge has a far longer lifespan than mortal beings, which allows him to live for millions of years, though it is possible the conditions of outer space may slow down his aging process. Arsenal and Weaponry *'Armor:' Sledgehammer is mostly covered in armor, which protects his body from attack. He is also able to fly with great speed using a potent jetpack with twin thrusters positioned on the backside of the armor. *'Blaster Gun:' Through his armor, he can unleash a powerful handgun from his right hand capable of taking down any opponent in one shot. Weaknesses and Vulnerabilities *'Aging:' Unlike his shipmates and prisoners, while capable of living longer, his body is subjected to aging, as evidenced when his fighting skills diminished in battle, though he could still overwhelm the Rangers in battle regardless. *'Armor: '''Sledgehammer's armor is ancient and brittle and, at times, would malfunction, which could hinder any opportunity of movement, such as when it is needed to escape from enemy fire. *'Behavior: 'While intelligent, Sledge can be impulsive and impatient, leading him to be uncooperative with plans laid down by his minions, which can result in the failure of a mission and which eventually bring about his downfall and undoing. Notes *Sledgehammer is created exclusively for Bikini Rangers and has no direct Sentai counterpart to speak of. He is the first villain with this distinction since the Venjix Virus from Bikini Rangers RPM. *Sledgehammer is at least 65 million years old, making him and his comrades some of the oldest enemies in the franchise. *Sledge is one of the few villains to actually possess a mate; in his case, Miss Kandi. See Also *Hundred-Faced High Priest Chaos - ''Super Sentai counterpart in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. (Role) *Transcendenterfly God Deboth - Super Sentai counterpart in Kyoryuger. (Final Boss) *Sledge (Dino Charge) - Power Rangers counterpart in Dino Charge. (Role) Category:Fictional Charater Category:Dino Fusion Series Category:Transformation period Era Category:Sentai Villains Category:Organization